


Block (Podfic version)

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Examination, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: Pasha is sick, then he gets better. That should be the end of it.





	Block (Podfic version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Block](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19556506) by [kribban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban). 

**Download:** [ (45 MBs)](https://archive.org/details/block_201910)


End file.
